Galran
Galrans (more commonly known as Galra) are a species of alien race, or a collective thereof, comprising the bulk of the Galra Empire and the Blade of Marmora. Physical Appearance The Galra are varied in height, though most are comparable to humans, with Zarkon being a notable exception, standing at an estimated 9-10 feet tall. Others, such as Morvok, are incredibly short, standing even smaller in stature than Pidge. The vast majority of known Galra are witnessed to have purple fur over most of their skin, seamlessly blending in with the hair on their scalps. They also possess beastly facial features that vary extensively, ranging from mammalian like humans (ex. Krolia) to reptilian (ex. Zarkon), and may include colors of white fur and red markings, or dark spines and scales. Though diverse in their appearance, the Galra have four common characteristics: purple-to-grayish-blue skin, long limbs, yellow eyes, and pointed cat-like ears. Pureblood Galrans commonly shown having eyes with no visible pupils or irises, but it's not always the case as some of them have visible irises and pupils even if pureblooded. Many Galra are also seen to have rather prominent cheekbones and long, lean, somewhat angular faces, such as those on Haxus and Thace. Prominent canine teeth are also common among them, though not a uniform trait of the species. Galran genetics appear to be recessive in regards to appearance when it comes to offspring between their species and humans. This can be seen in Keith, who is Galran and human, who appears human externally, save for the color of his irises, which more closely resemble to the skin and fur tones of the average Galran. Their long limbs give them an edge in melee combat, and they tend to be quite agile and nimble. The Galra are also a long-lived species, as one of Zarkon's predecessors as Emperor was known to have lived in excess of a thousand years. This can also be seen in the Blade of Marmora operative Krolia, who despite appearing as a woman in the human equivalent of her early thirties, is likely much older, as her son, Keith, is at least eighteen years old. Intelligence The Galra are an incredibly advanced species, known to have devised technology that allows them to achieve faster-than-light intergalactic travel, through which the Galra Empire was able to conquer most of the known universe in the short span of ten-thousand standard years. Most of their achievements have been seen in terms of military technology, such as technology that is genetically encoded to their species, though it does not seem to distinguish between pure-blooded Galra and Galra with other heritage like Keith. Culture The Galra as a culture are known to work in terms of absolutes, with victory or death being a common motto and philosophy within their varying organizations, such as the Empire as well as the Blade of Marmora. In general, they are strong willed, obstinate, and fearlessness is a trait to be encouraged in most facets of their culture. In the Galra Empire, the Galra commonly venerate Zarkon in the fashion of a deity, with some having an almost worshipful fascination with their supreme dictator. The Galra also tend to look favorably upon those in possession of immense self-discipline, focus, and grit. This is most prominently witnessed among the Blade of Marmora's leaders, who admonished Keith for his previous inability to let go of his obsession to discover his connection to them. The Galra seem in general to be a rather unified and utilitarian species, tending to dispose of unnecessary things, ranging from captives to outdated Quintessence harvesting methods. Society Galra Empire * Main Article: Galra Empire The original empire of Daibazaal consisted of an imperial family and a structured class system with a society that emphasized battle prowess and military power. Following the loss of their home planet, the Galran people have expanded into a powerful political and military system called the Galra Empire that has dominated the known universe for the past ten thousand years. The Empire is centralized in a Central Command System that contains three planets connected by megastructural rings, and governed from the Central Command Ship by Emperor Zarkon. The currency used by the Empire and all it has conquered is GAC ("Galra Authorized Currency"). Blade of Marmora * Main Article: Blade of Marmora To battle against the tyranny of the Empire, a faction of Galran rebels called the Blade of Marmora has been created to infiltrate the system and end Zarkon's rule. Led by Kolivan, they have existed for centuries. The headquarters is located on an asteroid beside a giant blue star that sits between two black holes, allowing the base to remain near inaccessible and completely undetected unless one has the exact coordinates and further remains incredibly dangerous to enter even if found. They are a highly secretive society that wears masks to hide their identity and only allow members to join if they can withstand brutal trials and activate their luxite blades, which is only possible if the initiate has Galran blood. Abilities The Galra are a very powerful species, able to outmatch many millions of species across the universe in both physical strength, as well as military strategy. Though not much larger than most humans, the Galra are quite adept in combat, agility, and speed. The typical Galra stresses speed over strength in combat, fluidly changing their tactics, seeming almost genetically predisposed towards a rapid-paced fighting style. This theory is supported by Keith's natural fighting style matching the same as many of Zarkon's soldiers and The Blade of Marmora's best swordsmen. Gallery Historical appearance= S3E07.22. To protect their common interests.png|Before the war. S3E07.379. King Alfor of Altea has destroyed our planet.png|Historical appearance of the Galra, before the destruction of Daibazaal. |-|Modern appearance= S7E03.51a. And the mice go on the attack again 2.png S7E03.52. Mr Pirate is confused by the mouse army.png S7E03.52a. Mr Pirate is confused by the mouse army 2.png S7E03.52b. Mr Pirate is confused by the mouse army 3.png S7E03.54. Watch out for falling Alteans.png S7E03.56. So Galra markings do run in other places too.png S7E03.74. Greetings fellow scallywags how's the booty.png S7E03.75a. Coran Coran the very short man 2.png S7E03.76. Wait a second that's Blofar's scarf.png S7E03.82. Who are you oh noes she's angry.png S7E03.145. Oh look Blofar's up bright and early.png S7E03.146. My clothes where are my clothes.png S7E03.146b. My clothes where are my clothes 3.png S7E03.209. Grunt mooking around with the paladin gear.png S7E03.212. I just know these two are a riff on something but what.png References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Galra